


Nothing Sacred, Nothing Saved

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Slut Billy Hargrove, Steve’s Got Undeniable Bottom Energy, Trans Billy Hargrove, Trans Male Character, Year of the Boy Pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Billy suspects it’s that nobody else has ever treated King Steve Harrington this way in his entire charmed life. Girls fall all over themselves trying to taste his dick. There’s never a shortage of dudes who will be his yes men, because he’s pretty and popular and they want his leftovers. Then there’s Billy. The only one with big enough balls to treat Steve like the obvious prissybottomthat he is.





	Nothing Sacred, Nothing Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thottie/gifts).

> Jess asked for titty sucking.

Billy likes getting his tits sucked.

Sure, he’d rather forget he has them most of the time. He tries to hide them under two layers of sports bras. Baggy shirts. He has terrible posture. It doesn’t do a ton of good. They’re pretty big. But he figures he’s stuck with them for now. It’s not like he has money. Their shitty insurance would never cover the surgery, and Neil would die before paying out of pocket. Neil is constantly upset that Billy dresses like a  _ dyke, _ and still calls him Wilma (who the fuck names their child that), and it’s super not worth the argument. Billy had that conversation exactly once.

“I’m a boy.”

“No you’re not.”

That was the end of it.

So yeah. Billy’s stuck with the tits. He doesn’t exactly hate them? He likes them on other people. They just look weird and wrong on his body. They don’t feel like a part of him. He remembers when they first started growing in and how uncomfortable it was. Before that, his body was all lean muscle. He could run, and jump, and climb with the other boys. Now if he tries to do any of that, the tits bounce, and it hurts, and it’s inconvenient.

Billy figures he’s gotta find the upside where he can.

Steve Harrington likes Billy’s tits. He likes them a lot. He likes to touch them, and squeeze them, and put his dick between them. Billy likes it when Steve sucks on them. The same way he likes it when Steve sucks his cock, and eats his pussy. They’ve worked out a decent compromise.

“Fuck,” Steve groans. 

His hands are on the slope of Billy’s hips. Billy’s sitting in his lap, on one of the lawn chairs by Steve’s pool. It’s summer. Too hot outside. So Billy’s naked. Steve is too. Billy’s wet from more than the water, grinding against Steve’s thigh.

“C’mon. Suck ‘em.” 

Steve’s pretty good at following directions. He moves his hands up. Cups the undersides of Billy’s boobs. He leans down enough to get his mouth around the right nipple. Billy sighs. Steve’s got a nice mouth. Soft lips. A wide tongue that he swirls just right. He sucks. Bites down just a little. Just enough for it to feel good.

It sends little zings of heat through Billy’s body. Makes him rock his hips faster. He’s breathing heavy. Moaning a little high-pitched. Whatever. He’s too turned on to be embarrassed about it. His cock throbs, and his nipples are hard, and god. He kinda wants to get fucked.

He doesn’t always let Steve fuck him. He’s not always in the mood. Steve’s got a nice dick, but he’s also an idiot. He talks too much about Billy’s body. About his round ass, and flat stomach, and thick thighs, and how  _ pretty _ he is. Billy knows he’s pretty. He knows that even with a blonde faux hawk fade, and the lack of makeup, and the general surly attitude, he’s one of the prettiest people in Hawkins. He’s got dark eyelashes, and naturally red lips, and his face is round and soft. He’s short. Just about five and a half feet tall. He has to crane his head back to look Steve in the eye.

Billy’s never gonna look all that masculine. Maybe someday he can look like a cute little twink. Right now he looks like a dumpy butch lesbian. Steve wants to fuck him because he looks like a really hot girl once he takes his clothes off, and that’s not a thing Billy is particularly about.

Steve moves over to the other nipple. He’s a little rougher. More teeth. He grabs the tit that’s not in his mouth. Squeezes it. He pinches Billy’s nipple hard. Rolls it between his fingers. It sends Billy up a real steep incline. He’s panting. Grinding desperately against Steve’s leg.

He comes like that. Gasping. Steve’s mouth still on him.

Billy wraps a hand around Steve’s cock. Steve’s been hard since they got out of the pool. Sometimes Billy thinks that a lot of the stem cells intended for Steve’s brain went to his dick instead. The thing is huge. He’s probably got a lucrative career as a pornstar to look forward to. 

Steve’s got good hair, too. Long and silky, even if it’s still a little damp from the water. Billy fists a hand in it and pulls Steve’s head back. Steve’s lips are all puffy. Maybe Billy will sit on Steve’s face after they bang. Make him lick the come out. Billy’s on the pill, which sucks because it made his chest even bigger, but is worth it because it makes the PMS a little less crippling. Makes the bleeding last just a few days instead of a week and a half. 

“You’re a fucking slut, Harrington.” Billy smiles. 

Then he sinks down on Steve’s cock. Steve gasps. Because Billy is hot, and wet, and tight. People tell Billy that he feels like heaven. 

Billy starts to move. He can’t fit all of Steve’s dick at first. He can take about half of it. Rocking slow and dirty, trying to relax into it. Steve’s fingers flex on Billy’s hips, like he wants to pull down.  _ Encourage  _ Billy to take more. 

Steve has learned not to do that. If he gets ideas above his station, Bill will slap him in the face. He’ll wrap a narrow hand around Steve’s throat and choke the shit out of him. It doesn’t matter that Billy is smaller. He’s pretty strong. He’s never been afraid to fuck somebody up if they make him mad, and Steve Harrington is a pussy that would never hit him back. 

Billy holds onto the back of the chair for balance and rubs his fingers across his dick as he picks up a rhythm. He’s got enough of Steve in him now that it hurts. It’s a stretch. He’s way too full. It’s delicious. 

Steve’s panting, mouth half open, staring at Billy as he undulates. It’s kinda hot how into it Steve is. Like. He’s obviously getting off on more than the wet heat around his dick. He’s into Billy specifically. 

“Yeah,” Billy groans. “You like that? Like how my pussy feels?”

“Yes.” Steve sounds all breathy and spun out. “God. It’s amazing.”

“That’s right. You’re just my little bitch boy, huh? Fuckin’ desperate for this all the time. I could have you whenever I want.”

“Uh huh.”

“When I leave you on read, then you jerk off thinking about this.” Billy lowers himself further, grinding his hips down. He’s already fucked open, and drenched, and starting to tense. “Say it.”

“I do,” Steve mumbles. “Fuck. Think about you every time.”

“That’s right, baby. Nobody gets you off like I can, huh?”

“God. _ Billy.” _

Billy leans in close. Kisses Steve deep and dirty. Billy wants to get his tongue in Steve’s mouth. He wants to do it so he can pull back and say, “I didn’t answer when you called last night because Carol was squirting all over my face. I ate her out again this morning before I left. Can you taste it?”

Steve’s hips jerk. He comes, swearing. Shivering. 

It’s a little disappointing, because Billy was close. It’s gratifying because Steve flushes, and avoids eye contact, and is clearly humiliated like he should be. 

“Damn, you’re real into sloppy seconds, huh? Maybe next time I should show up with Tommy’s jizz dripping out of me.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Steve mumbles. 

“Yeah, and you’re useless. What’s the point of a nice dick if you’re gonna blow your load right away?”

Billy eases off Steve’s cock. He moves over to the other lounge chair and flops down. He grabs his pack of Parliaments off the ground and lights one. Then he picks up his phone, starts scrolling through instagram. Pointedly ignoring Steve.

The thing is. Steve likes this. 

It’s glaringly obvious that the guy has a ridiculous humiliation kink. He likes when Billy’s mean to him. He likes when Billy cucks him. He gets real hard about being degraded and talked down to like he’s trash.

Billy suspects it’s that nobody else has ever treated King Steve Harrington this way in his entire charmed life. Girls fall all over themselves trying to taste his dick. There’s never a shortage of dudes who will be his yes men, because he’s pretty and popular and they want his leftovers. Then there’s Billy. The only one with big enough balls to treat Steve like the obvious prissy  _ bottom _ that he is.

Their first conversation wasn’t so much a conversation as it was Billy shoving Steve against a wall at a party, grabbing his hair and kissing him. Steve blinked like a dumbass and said,  _ “aren’t you into girls?” _

_ “Yeah. And you’re pretty like a bitch.” _ Billy laughed at him.

They fucked in the back seat of Billy’s car, while Billy called Steve a whore, and an idiot, and told him he was lucky that Sally Baker decided to be a tease tonight. Because of course Billy would much rather be eating that sweet little pussy than riding some douchebag’s dick.

The lounge chair creaks as Steve gets off it. Billy spreads his thighs, lets his legs dangle off the sides of the chair, still not looking up from his phone. Steve settles down on his stomach with his face between Billy’s legs and gets to work. 

For all his other shortcomings, Steve is great at giving head. He always starts off slow and feather light, just dragging his tongue between the slick folds, gradually tracing it upwards to lap at Billy’s cock. Billy shifts, tilting his hips up, giving Steve a better angle. It’s the only acknowledgment he’s gonna give until he’s had at least a couple cigs.

Steve groans, tasting himself, licking his own spunk out of Billy. He’s so horny for it. 

Billy would be lying if he said he didn’t get off on how nasty Steve is. Like. There’s not many people in Hawkins who will eat ass. Steve’s probably the only dude at their school who would let Billy fuck him with a vibrator. He even let Billy work him up to a pretty big dildo, and hold a hitachi against his dick, and keep forcing orgasms out of him until he was coming dry.

When Steve starts licking Billy’s cock sloppy and eager, the way they both like, Billy’s already close again. He’s buzzing all over, breathing faster, puffing on his cig while the heat curls inside him. He bites his lip because he doesn’t want to let on how much he’s enjoying this. It’s a moot point when he comes. His hips buck, and he gushes a little, and he can’t contain the moan as the orgasm rolls through him.

He flicks the smoldering cigarette butt into the pool and lights another.

“Fingers,” he mutters.

Steve obliges. He slides two long fingers into Billy’s pussy and starts fucking him. He knows where the good spot is. He’s had Billy bitch at him and give him enough specific instructions to get it right on the first try. Billy starts to rock against him, pushing him deeper, grinding against his mouth. Steve takes the cue to get rougher. Faster.

Billy doesn’t even finish the cig before he comes again, clenching around Steve’s fingers. He’s really starting to squirt now. Steve always gets him to make a mess. Steve’s also a good boy that licks it up. Billy drops the cigarette when it’s about two thirds done because he wants to pull Steve’s hair. He wants to make Steve groan, because the vibrations feel nice. He’s still holding his phone, but he’s just pretending to pay attention to it.

He feels so goddamn good. Muscles tense, set off real easy now. He’s flooded with endorphins. Shuddering with the increasing intensity and frequency of the orgasms. Steve gets him off again when he adds another finger. Steve’s humping the freaking lounge chair, which seems like a waste.

Billy sets his phone aside. “OK. I guess you’ve redeemed yourself enough to try and fuck me again.”

Steve sits back. His mouth is covered in slick. He’s got a dumb smile on his face, all spaced out the way he gets after they’ve been hooking up for a while. He stands up and grabs Billy. Like, just picks him up and starts to carry him inside. 

“Hey!” Billy pinches Steve’s neck between two bent knuckles. Steve winces but doesn’t stop. He manages to get the sliding door open and carry Billy inside.

Billy decides he’s not that mad about being taken upstairs. A bed is more comfortable than a chair made of rubber strips. Steve sets him down gently, climbs on top of him, kisses him as he lines up and presses forward.

It’s even better now than it was before. Billy’s relaxed and ready for it. He gasps as Steve fucks into him. King Steve knows how to move, that’s for sure. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles against Billy’s neck.

Billy slaps his ass. Hard. Maybe hard enough to leave a bright-red handprint. “You don’t need to talk, bitch. Did I say something to you?”

“No,” Steve whines.

“So keep your mouth shut or I’ll gag you with your own dirty boxers.”

Steve snaps his hips, faster, deeper, he forces a moan from Billy’s lips. It’s worse when he props himself on one arm and gets a thumb on Billy’s cock. It’s too much. Billy squeezes down around him, whole body spasming. 

_ “Shit,” _ he breathes. “Yeah, baby, c’mon. Fuck me through it. Gimmie that cock.”

And damn. Steve does. He gives it to Billy so right. The orgasm doesn’t really stop. It just gets more intense. Billy’s hips keep jerking. He’s whimpering. Fuck, he’s almost screaming. Steve’s pounding into him. The rapid slap of wet skin echoes through the room. Billy’s made a giant wet spot on the bed.

“Can I–can I come?” Steve sounds strained. Like he’s barely hanging on.

“Yeah. Good boy. Come for me.”

Steve buries himself deep as he can get. He grunts. Twitches. Billy pulls him into a kiss. Eases him down gentle. They’re both still riding the aftershocks. Even when Steve rolls off him, Billy can tell he’s on another planet entirely.

If Billy leaves right away, Steve will send needy texts. He’ll get insecure about whether or not it was good, or if he did something wrong. It only had to happen once or twice before Billy realized that leaving him alone after was too much of a dick move. So now he stays for a while. He even lies halfway on top of Steve, almost cuddling him. The skin on skin contact seems to soothe him.

“Was that… was that OK?” Steve barely whispers.

“Yeah, baby. That was great.”

Billy reaches up and plays with Steve’s hair. It’s had enough time after swimming to dry. The pool water washed all the product out, so it’s soft and fluffy, even if it smells a little like chlorine. Steve sighs. Content. Happy.

It’s not the sort of thing he’d say out loud, but Billy’s pretty happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Split Me Wide Open' by the bravery. I'm on [tumblr](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/). Let us scream.


End file.
